


Secrets

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Fake AH Crew, M/M, fluff(ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This is a story I wrote for the '25 days of Raywood', that I didn't post because I hated how I wrote it, but I liked the concept and idea of it, and have now had the time to rewrite it , so here it is. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for the '25 days of Raywood', that I didn't post because I hated how I wrote it, but I liked the concept and idea of it, and have now had the time to rewrite it , so here it is. Enjoy!

Secrets are hard. Especially if you can’t tell the people most important to you, which is the current situation slowly killing Ray on the inside. Ryan the ‘I’m going to trust you, and only you Ray, to show you my fucking beautiful face and then pretend like it never happened because I’m the biggest asshole in the world’ guy, is the guy Ray may have a slight crush on; ‘Slight’ being the replaceable word in the sentence with ‘fucking huge’.

It was just like any other evening post heist. The rest of the crew had gone out for bevs, leaving the R and R Connection in the Penthouse apartment for red bull, diet coke and video games. Ray was winning, of course, being the natural gamer he is, but also being the natural prick he is, was boasting about his ‘incredible’ skills. Ryan though was laughing it off, taking each insult and throwing it back with his own twist on it. Then, suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Ryan slipped his mask off like it was no big deal, and continued to play. Ray briefly examined his face, and made eye-contact with Ryan who gave a small smile, and it was at that moment Ray knew he was fucked.

Anyway, Ray pushed these thoughts away, he was doing a heist. He’s a goddamn professional. Taking a deep breath to clear any remaining thoughts, he focused on the crew, currently emptying an armoured truck they managed to break into. They should get a hefty amount from this, according to Gavin’s calculations, but they’ve learnt over the years to never fully trust him, so are also expecting this to be a fail of a mission. Though, Ray can assess Gavin was correct, due to the massive amounts of suitcases they are heaving out, and the even bigger smiles on their faces.  
Looking again around the area, it was empty. No police, no rival gangs, nothing. This was going perfectly.

“Okay BrownMan, we’ve filled up. Wait till we get picked up in getaway vehicle before setting off, we’ll see you back at the penthouse.” Geoff instructs, even though he literally made everyone listen to the plan about 20 times so Ray knows the many different outcomes of the heist.

“Got it Boss, see you later.” Ray said, and watched everyone pile in the car. It was a miracle how everyone had even fitted. Jack was of course driving, with Geoff taking the front seat; leaving Ryan, Michael, Gavin and Jeremy to cram into the back. They were supposed to have a second car, but apparently during this heist, with no enemies so far except the two driving the truck, it still managed to blow up accidently… next to Gavin.

They drove away, heading back to the Penthouse, there’s literally no need to go to a safe house. So Ray slung his sniper on his back, and jumped off his perch and made his way down to the motorbike left for him. Climbing on, he started the engine and also headed towards the Penthouse.

Dropping his bike of in their garage, he noticed the getaway car already parked so knew everyone was already back. He dinged the button for the elevator, and when it came down, he stepped in and pressed for the top floor, because there was no way in hell he was walking up the stairs.

Reaching the top floor, he expected to be bombarded with hugs and a celebration. But apparently, they couldn’t wait for him to get back before going to a bar to get drunk. Dicks.  
Ryan though, was in the kitchen, already with a diet coke, and a red bull waiting for Ray. He had a smirk on his face, which was odd, because Ray can’t normally tell if Ryan is smiling. Oh, this is when Ray realised; Ryan had yet again taken off his mask.

“Good heist wasn’t it, although there could have been a little more blood for my liking…” Ryan casually says, and tosses the red bull over to Ray. He easily catches it, and immediately pops it open taking a giant swig.

“Yeah, it was good.” Ray mutters back and attempts to hide his blush behind his hand with a fake yawn. Ryan notices and nervously shuffles his feet, looking straight down at the floor, which is now the most interesting thing in the room.

“Umm, If it’s awkward without the mask, that’s fine, I can put it back on.” He stutters, but is surprised at the interruption, that being a small gasp from Ray.

“No, no, no, no. It’s cool, just different.” Ray quickly rushes out, waving his hands to show it’s fine.

“Good different?” Ryan asks, now taking the chance to look back at Ray, whose blush is still prominent, but now as Ryan has one, it doesn’t matter as much. 

“Absolutely, good different. Great different, perfect different, the best different a different can be!” Ray clarifies in probably the most unsophisticated way possible, but it makes Ryan chuckle so Ray’s fine with it. “So, um, video games?”

“Yeah, just one quick thing first.” Ryan says, and slowly moves towards Ray. He takes a deep breath, before moving his hand to Ray’s cheek, but before Ray can even register what’s happening his lips are meet with Ryan’s. He opens his eyes even wider in shock and Ryan quickly backs away, muttering and apology and asking if he broke him. Ray though catches up with the situation because ‘holy shit’ Ryan just kissed him. Immediately, to cut Ryan’s rambling off, he leans in, and this time he surprises Ryan. They both soon relax, and smile into the kiss, tentatively place their hands on the other. Ryan goes for cupping Ray’s jaw and holding his back, whilst Ray gently places his hands on the Ryan’s chest. When they separate, they move apart from each other, to give the other some space. Then they look at each other, and immediately start laughing.

“Oh my god, we are so awkward!” Ray laughs, and takes Ryan’s hand. Ryan just nods his agreement, and let’s himself be dragged over to the sofa so they can ease the tension by having a round of Halo.

Secrets are fun, Ray has decided. It’s a knowledge that only you know, and maybe someone close to you, know about. It can be strangely intimate, but exciting at the same time. Because now, the only people in the world who now that Ray and Ryan love each other, are themselves, and that is an amazing feeling.


End file.
